


Dad, Daddy.

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humour, M/M, Office Sex, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: Harry start's calling his Boss 'Dad'. Something changes.Now he calls his boss 'Daddy.'





	Dad, Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoys reading this fic xoxo.  
> All character are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Draco's (his boss) smooth voice was droning on about some, probably important assignment, clearly frustrated about something, when it happened for the first time.

"Understood, Potter?" Draco lifted his slim eyebrow, looking as if he thought that Harry didn't.

"Understood, Dad," smirked Harry. One look at Harry's face told him that the man had meant what he had said. Harry could not of have help himself, Draco _did_ remind him of a strong, authoritative... figure. And saying anything further along the lines of dad, like maybe Daddy, would be possibly stepping over the line.

Draco slowly closed his eyes, shook his head slightly and if you squinted, you could see a slight tug upwards on the corner of his mouth.

"Get out, Potter," a drop of humor had filters through Draco's usually cool facade.

Harry smiled to himself as he left his 'Dad's' office.

* * *

"Sure thing, Dad," winked Harry. A couple scandalized gasps sounded around the room and Harry was _sure_ that Ron was choking on nothing but air. Draco narrowed his eyes. By now, he was used to Harry calling him 'Dad' (oh how he wished it was something else) but this was the first time he had said it around others. He didn't find himself caring.

"Oh shut it, Potter," scoffed Draco, smirking slightly. He decided to end the meeting and left Potter in the havoc that had erupted. Before he left he heard Weasley say:

"What the bloody Hell, mate?!" Followed by Harry's loud laughter. Draco let himself a small smile.

* * *

Something had changed when Draco had first given Harry a lift home. Harry's car had broken down that morning and as a helpful and thoughtful boss (not because of his raging crush on Potter, nope, not a bit) he offered to give Harry a lift. Harry agreed, smiling widely. They had talked a lot during the short ride and Draco had found out that Harry was a quite interesting person. It seemed that the feeling was mutual, since Harry had asked - or rather commanded ('Really I wouldn't-' 'Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer.') to come over for tea. A tea turned into tow teas, then three until, regretfully, he had to go.

They carried on like that for another week, whilst Harry's car was in 'repair', until Harry couldn't wait anymore. He all but launched himself at Draco to kiss him full and hard on his lips. Draco didn't wait another second and kissed back with equal passion, moaning at Harry's skilled tongue. 

They barely made it to Harry's flat, Harry dropping his keys _at least_ twice- Who was he to blame, with Draco's warm lips on the back of his neck. They definitely didn't make it to the bed, instead blowing each other right there in the hallway . Draco admitted to himself that he had an addiction: Harry and Harry's tongue. 

* * * 

After that, Harry stopped calling Draco 'Dad.' A week past, nothing, then another week past, still nothing. The people at the workers were slightly confused as to what had changed.

And then Harry went and said, in Draco's office no less. Thank gods, it was just the two of them. 

"All will be done, Daddy," said innocently Harry, batting his thick lashes. Draco's eyes immediately darkened with lust. He walked round and behind Harry, each step slow and measured. It made Harry fidget, in only the best matter. Harry shivered as he felt Draco's hands grab him by the hips and drag him back, so that he was right against him.

"Say that again, baby," whispered hotly the blonde. 

A , "Daddy," was moaned out quietly. Draco growled and spun Harry round, to push him onto the desk. Harry could feel Draco's hardness against his own, straining one.

"Care for some office sex, baby?"

"Anytime, Daddy, anytime."

The next time Harry called Draco 'Daddy', Ron has screamed and even more scandalized gasps sounded around the room. This time Draco joined in with the laughter and then kissed Harry soundly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that everyone had enjoyed it. Please leave a comment. I also hope that everyone is doing well.  
> Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia.


End file.
